Symposium
by Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin
Summary: "According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other half" –Plato's The Symposium What happens when a girl dreams of a past she never thought she had? What's happening to her? And who is HE?
1. I Aria

**Author's Corner**

**I would like to say that Harry Potter does not belong to me. There would be OCs. That's because that is the center theme. The Setting would be the Goblet of Fire. Scenes that is in the books or movies, as you know, doesn't belong to me. I hope so, but it doesn't.**

**If anyone can tell me, ANYONE, things that I've made a mistake of, please do so.**

**I've gotten the idea of Symposium from HecateA's Mark of Athena. It's the best thing there is, for me anyway. It is a must read. You'll love it, that is a definite**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Aria**

Aria Whitlock knows that something was wrong with herself. For one thing, she always has this feeling of emptiness. Even though she's always surrounded by her friends, she feels empty. Sometimes she wonders why on earth she feels such longing. For what exactly, she didn't know.

Aria was a proud Gryffindor. She may not be the Head girl – that was the Ravenclaw girl – but she was a Prefect, and she was a stickler for rules. Well, half of the time anyway. She often act on impulse, a bit stubborn, and hot headed on occasion, but that's what makes a Gryffindor, a Gryffindor. (That's what the ex-Head Girl for the year 1990-1991 had said)

Then, her last year of Hogwarts came and the dreams entered.

They weren't like any other dreams. They didn't feel like dreams. They were more of… visions. Or memories. They were faint, a blur. And she couldn't understand it. And that was the thing. Aria prided herself for her title as the Brightest Witch in her year. So, the fact that she doesn't even have a single clue about it stings her ego.

It was the 31st of October in the year 1994, the night she first had the most vivid dream. She was tired from all the partying. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was picked to be one of the champions for the Tri-Wizard tournament. It wasn't much of a _Tri_ tournament now. See, Harry Potter was the **second **Champion for Hogwarts, the third school. The first being Cedric Diggory, the pretty boy of the Puffs, and (as said by some fellow prefect in the House of Puffs) the _real _Hogwarts Champion.

Aria didn't really care as to who the Hogwarts Champion is. She had something bigger to worry about. Her unending curiosity about her dreams for example. And when she collapsed on her bed after finally managing to perform a Houdini worthy escape from her year mates, she dreamt.

Her dream was unlike the previous ones. This one was more vivid. She could see the faces. She was like a phantom, unable to be seen, but able to see. And so, she watched the scene unfold.

There was a girl, around her early twenties, perhaps even less. She was in rags. Her dark hair was cut off, and her left shoulder blade was bleeding. Her skin was pale white, a lot like an Albino. It was obvious she wasn't allowed sunlight. She was in a prison. Her hands were tied together while her right leg was chained. Her eyes were sunken, her body had a lot of scars and she was a bit thin, probably from not being able to eat anything worth giving her the nutrition her body needed.

"Witch," she turned to face the person behind the bars of the girl's cage. He was tall, lean, and possibly handsome, but the darkness hid his face. He was wearing an armor, possibly from the Arthurian era. But _that _was insanity. He had a sword on his side, but it was sheathed, so it was safe to assume that he won't kill the girl. Yet.

"Witch," he called again, rattling the bars. "I know that you are awake. Look at me." It wasn't as how he spoke it. Actually, he said it like one of Shakespeare's books. Luckily, Aria loved to read it ever since she was a child, making it easy for her to translate the words.

The girl looked up, a smirk on her face. "Ah, if it isn't the chief knight," she said mockingly. "What's got into your head that you're visiting a traitorous slag like me?"

Aria coughed at that. She was by no means prude, but she'd never heard of anyone calling themselves such names willingly. Well, it may also be because of how it was prudish for females back in the olden days. She deduced that the dream was around the Arthurian Era, especially with the armor and the speech.

The knight scowled. "You've got no clue on how dangerous the tide you've sailed is, don't you?"

The girl laughed. "As a matter of fact, dear knight," she flashed him a small grin, "I do."

"You've got guts, Witch." He grunted. "I'll give you that. You're stuck in a prison cell and you're execution is probably being talked about by the council and you can still smile. What a weird witch you are."

"I thought we've established that when I admitted I was a witch." She said, flexing her fingers.

"And what a farfetched story it was." The knight said. "What did you say again? Your Grandmother was the Queen of the Witches, the Goddess of Magic?" he was mocking her.

"'is'" she corrected.

"What?"

"My Grandmother _**is **_the 'Queen of the Witches, the Goddess of Magic'." She said, leaning back. "She is immortal."

"And that is truly believable." He laughed.

The girl shrugged, though she winced a little. "Believe what you want, dear knight. But tell your mighty king this," she cocked her head to the side, "His actions will be his downfall."

"I do hope you weren't threatening our king." The knight drew his sword. "You are already in a fickle situation, Witch."

She laughed. "Think of it as you may." Then, her smile faded. "It seems like our chat will be cut short, dear Knight." Then, she swayed a little and fainted.

The knight blinked, caught a little off guard. A second passed and footsteps were heard. The knight withdrew his sword and looked at the only exit of the dungeons. A guard came in and when he saw the knight, he straightened his posture and saluted. The knight merely nodded his assent before straightening himself and leaving.

When the knight had left, black enveloped Aria's vision.

She woke up.

Aria Whitlock was proud of her heritage. She was a half-blood. Her mother was a witch, a Mediwitch to be precise, while her father was a muggle. He worked as a Literature professor in a local high school. She loved being a witch. She was excited when her Hogwarts letter came. But seeing her dream brought shivers to her spine. She didn't know who they were but it was exact what timeline it was. It was the time when Witches were considered an abomination and killed. She wasn't sure who the girl was, but if she was sorted into Hogwarts, it was a definite Gryffindor. She had, after all, given herself up, admitted to the people who would surely execute her, her heritage.

The question was, who was she?


	2. II Aria

**Author's Corner:**

**This is the Second Chapter. I hope you like it. I'll be introducing new characters. Preferably since they'll be important in the whole plot. I'd like to say, PLEASE REVIEW! I still like to know what people think of my works, you know. I really like this idea formulating in my brain.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Aria**

Nearly a week has passed since Aria had her vivid dream of the prison, the girl and the knight. She hadn't dreamt of anything significant or relative to it. She's been researching on witches in the Arthurian Era who died. There were too many to be mentioned. She bought a book specifically about it from _Flourish and Botts _via Owl Delivery service since there was little information on the gruesome events for the Witches back then.

Aria was found most of the time with a book in hand while eating bacon. Her friends called her crazy and addicted. She was getting a bit insomniac but she couldn't find any Witches with the same physical description as hers. She was ready to pull her hair out when her best friend dragged her out of her _Aria Zone._

Her books were left on her bed and she was forced into a casual outfit. A white T-shirt, a Gryffindor Quidditch Jersey and a pair of jeans. ("Good Godric! We need to buy you new clothes, Aria!") She grudgingly followed her best friend. Tugging her hair back into its high ponytail, Aria admitted that it _is _too good of a day to be wasted cooped up reading.

Her friend, Cate Collen, was telling them her plan for the day. "I heard there's a new batch of clothes going to be released in a boutique in Hogsmeade. And maybe we can go to the . . ." she let out a faux gulp. "Quidditch Supply store." And she let out a shudder. "Ugh!"

"Oh, shut it, Caitlin." Aria looked up to see their guy friend, Xavier Wyvern, mock glaring at the brunette. "You don't see me gagging as you do your _girly _shopping, do you?"

Courtney Collen, Cate's twin, glared at her boyfriend. "You have a problem with it, Xavy Baby?"

Aria, Cate, and their other guy friend, Jacob Alexander laughed at Courtney's pet name for her boyfriend. She only used it when teasing him, yes. But she also used it when pissed off.

"Nothing, Sweetcakes," Xavier said smoothly, wrapping an arm on her waist. "You know I'll go to the seven hells and back just for you, right?"

Courtney snorted. She pecked him on the lips before saying, "Yeah, yeah." She entwined her arms with her sister and Aria's before claiming one of the carriages as theirs. "C'mon, girls," she said. "We're having Girl time."

They all piled in. Courtney and Xavier were sitting in one side while Jacob was sandwiched by Cate and her. Courtney and Cate were chatting and informing everyone details about things. Xavier and Jacob were listening, nodding their assent once in a while or giving their opinion.

As she watched them, Aria smiled. She doesn't know what she's going to do without her friends. Cate and Courtney were different than the other despite being twins. Cate was the girly girl of the two. She was sweet and overprotective, the mama of their little group. She may not be the top of their class, but she knows enough. Courtney, on the other hand, despite loving shopping, loves the freedom of the sky. She was the Chaser in their House team. According to Professor Sprout, she was one of the best Chaser Hufflepuf has ever seen.

Xavier Wyvern was the joker of their little group. He was handsome. Many females from sixth year to the ex-seventh year had said that he and Cedric Diggory were tied to the top 1 spot in the most Handsome Boy category. He was an all-around fun guy but when it comes to his friends, he was very protective. He may seem like the type to flirt with girls but his fidelity was unrivalled. Aria should know; they had tested him when he and Courtney had first started dating.

Aria then observed the last member of their little group. Jacob Alexander was the 3S – strong, silent, and smart. Females of all houses would admit that they had at least fallen for his charismatic charms at least once. She recalled how they dated back in fifth year. That was a disaster. Not that he was a terrible boyfriend. Oh no. He was magnificent; perfect. But she just didn't feel . . . complete with him. When they kissed, it was like kissing her brother.

_Belch._

"We're here." Jacob spoke, his baritone voice snapping Aria from her contemplation.

"Yay!" Cate jumped down the carriage. "Oooh! We're _sooo _gonna have some fun."

Aria smiled at that. She followed her friends into each stores. When they were in the boutique Cate had spoken of, Aria bought a hoodie. It was in Gryffindor colors, of course she'll love it. Aria planned on enchanting the hoodie to be non-flammable and for the size to be one size bigger than her supposed size.

"Are you sure that's all you're buying, Aria?" Jacob asked from behind her. She almost jumped in surprise. She turned, cocking her head in question. "The hoodie; is that all you're buying."

"Uh, yeah," Aria nodded. "I'm saving up to buy this antique book, see."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You do know that will barely scrape your Gringotts account. And if so, I can buy you that book. As a gift, of course."

Aria blinked in surprise. Their relationship may be over but their friendship was still strong. But him buying her things was new. In their whole group, Aria was the thriftiest while Cate was the least. Jacob's family was rich, but Aria hated being given things; even if it was gift of sorts without any real occasion.

"No," she shook her head. "This is fine. I haven't seen anything that'll catch my eyes anyway."

"If you're sure," Were his last words before leaving her alone.

"We'll be going to the _Three Broomsticks _for lunch." Xavier announced.

"Sure, I'm starved." Cate said as Courtney nodded her affirmation.

"Fine by me." Aria answered.

It was around 12:30 PM and her feet were aching. Cate and Courtney had dragged her from one shop to another. Xavier and Jacob, being the boyfriend and gentleman they are (respectively), carried all the bags. They were making their way towards the _Three Broomsticks _when Aria felt a tug. She wasn't sure _what _it was, but she felt it was directing her towards an old shop.

"Guys," she called, making her friends stop in their tracks. "Can I just catch up with you guys later? I . . . forgot something."

"You forgot something?" Jacob asked.

"Uhm, yeah,"

"I'll come with you." He volunteered.

"No, no, no," she was already taking off. "I'll just catch up with you guys. Save me a seat, 'kay?"

But before they answered, she ran for all she was worth. She went back the old shop. It was a bit rundown outside. She peered inside the glass and saw that it was a bookshop. Curiosity overcame her self-preservation instinct. She was sure that if their current DADA professor, Mad-eye Moody, could see her now, he'll be shouting at her _**'Constant Vigilance'. **_

She opened the door, a bell ringing on top of her head. She felt sprinkles of magic dusted in the air making her blink. She observed the store. There was a sign hanging above the counter. A large square sign with the words, _Tomes and Scrolls _scripted on it. It was an admittedly small shop, but Aria could feel the magic swirling inside.

She looked around and found that the small shop was arranged much neater than the _Flourish and Botts. _Books were stacked in each bookshelf by categories. The owner, or whoever was in charge, was nowhere in sight. She welcomed herself in. She felt like she was in a compulsion charm. She wanted to come in and search for something. No, she _had _to search for whatever it is.

She was perusing the shelves out back when she felt magic tingling, bells ringing, and the cord – whatever that is – pulling her in. She was in a daze, her body moving on its own. She walked to the farthest bookshelf. There wasn't anything special with the books there, her mind said. But her body reached out for an old book.

That was when she snapped back to reality.

Aria stared at the book with curiosity and apprehension. She wasn't sure whether or not the book was dangerous. It was old, yes. But it wasn't rundown. Well, outside anyway. She leafed through the pages and found it to be a diary of sorts. It was written in cursive form and it was a bit smudged in some parts. The pages were yellowed, some were burnt, some were peeled and some words were hard to read.

She closed it and checked the cover. It had a velvet red jacket and golden inscription. Written on the spine was the word weeping_._ The front cover had a sketch of a flower, although divided in half. Its tendrils had was wrapped around the book. She was perusing it more when she heard a voice behind her.

"A wonderful taste you have, young lass." She screamed, clutching the book close to her chest for dear life as she whirled around, her wand pointing at the speaker. "Now, now," it was an old man with wrinkled face and grey hair. He had his hands in an 'I surrender' position. "I'm sure you don't want to harm an old graying man, do you?" Aria blushed before putting away her wand.

The man laughed. "I am Lawrence, owner of the _Tomes and Scrolls." _He said. "Now, I see that you are rather taken by Lady Lacrimosa's journal."

"Lady Lacrimosa?" Aria asked. "The owner of a diary entitled _weeping_ has a name of Lacrimosa?"

"Truthfully, child," Lawrence said, guiding her towards the counter. "No one knows the genuine name of the owner of that journal. Many try to decipher it, but it is all gibberish to unworthy eyes." He patted the cover of the book. "Would you believe this journal is centuries old?"

"Really?"

"Quite sure." He nodded. "It has been passed down from generations to generations starting from my great-great-great-grandfather. I was told that this, and another journal, was given to our family by a woman. She had said that the book will not answer to unless it is them. Who _they _are, I am not sure. The journal has an everlasting charm, you see. But it's been there since… well, since it has been given to us. And it is slowly fading. Hence, the small injuries of the book."

"Erm…" was all Aria could say. She couldn't follow what the man was trying to say. "Er, sir? Why are you telling me this?"

"Why?" he repeated, smoothing his beard. "I'm not quite sure why." He admitted. "But I hear whispers saying that you may be the one worth of Lady Lacrimosa's words."

"Uh…" Aria stared blankly at the _senile _old man. "I think that's way too crazy, sir."

"I don't think so…" he shook his head. "Its sister book has been bought a few years back – between 1977 to 1978 – by a young man. Sly, though. He bartered with me for a few information as well." He let out a belly full of laughter.

Aria simply stared weirdly at the man. "Ooo-kay…?"

"Don't worry, lass, I'll give you a discount," he said. "Six Galleons for a priceless antique."

Aria's muscles twitched. Figures! He was just messing with her head about those entire stories about Lady Lacrimosa. And shit, she almost believed him. She looked down at the journal, it _did _pique her interest. And she _had _been in need of new materials to read.

"Fine," she took out galleons from her purse (bought from Gringotts). "And how much for that one?" she pointed at a set of journals. Three journals with different colors; one was cerulean with a silver fern on the lower part, an gold one with a black aster on the front, and a scarlet one with amber amaryllis.

"Twelve Galleons." He answered.

"I'll buy it for nine." She haggled.

"Deal," with a flick of his wand, the box levitated down. "That'd be fifteen galleons if you please."

Aria gave him the money and took the wrapped books. She turned her back away from the store, her mind going in a flurry.

"Wonderful doing business with you." Was what Lawrence said.

Aria left in a hurry. She looked at the time (after casting a _tempus _charm) and found out that she'd spent nearly an hour in that grubby old shop. She was sure her friends were worrying over her now. She was running towards the Three Broomsticks when she bumped with destiny.

She wasn't looking where she was going. She was simply in a hurry. And so, she didn't see the particular person until she toppled over him.

"Ouch…" she complained, rubbing the back of her head.

There was a small chuckle from beneath her and she opened her eyes. "Having fun, Whitlock?"

And her heart beat faster than it has before. Underneath her was a Slytherin year mate, Achiles Aurion.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Just so you know, information about the OCs's name.  
**

_Arianna Sylvia Whitlock (Gryffindor)_

**Arianna means 'Very Holy one' in greek. Aria means 'Lioness' in Italian.**

**Sylvia means either 'wood' or 'forest' in Latin.**

**Whitlock means 'White Enclosure' in Old English.**

_Lacrimosa_ **means 'Weeping' in Latin, which is why she find it ironic that a diary entitled Weeping belongs to a person named Lady Lacrimosa.**

_Cate Collen_ (Gryffindor) **means 'Pure' for Cate, 'Hazel' for Collen.**

_Courtney Collen (Hufflepuff)_ **means 'Blonde' or 'Fair Headed' for Courtney.**

_Xavier Wyvern (Gryffindor)_ **with Xavier meaning 'Bright' in Spanish. And Wyvern is a legendary dragon.**

_Jacob Alexander (Ravenclaws)_ **means 'to track or follow' in Hebrew. Alexander means 'warrior' in Greek.**_  
_


	3. III Aria

**Author's Message Board:**

**Ciao! I am soooo sorry if this is such a late update. I really didn't mean it. I swear to the heavens and the stars. By the way, the net chapter would be Illy's POV. That'd be fun, 'ey? Actually, I was thinking of other stuff. But I'd like you guys to look at this:**

**harrypotterfanon . wikia wiki / Symposium**

**Just Erase the spaces, 'kay? That's got some important info with the ins and outs of the Symposium business.**

* * *

_**"At the end of your life, you will never regret not having passed one more test, not winning one more verdict or not closing one more deal. You will regret time not spent with a husband, a friend, a child, or a parent."**_

_** - Barbara Bush**_

* * *

**Chapter III:**

**Aria III**

"So, are you going to stand or are you having fun being _on top_?" Aurion said, smoothly.

Aria's face reddened in both embarrassment and anger. She quickly stumbled up and smoothed her jeans. She glared at the Slytherin who stood up with much more grace and refinement that she envied him for.

"Bugger off, Aurion," Aria said, turning her heels away from him with her head held high. "Some of us actually have somewhere else to go."

"And you think I don't?" He asked.

"Stop following me." She growled at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Me? Following you?" he let out a chuckle that many females in their year would die to hear. "Au Contraire, Whitlock." He shook his head. "I'm just going the same way as you are."

"Liar." She told him. "You were going the other way when I bumped into you."

"Well, I just remembered that this is actually where I was going." He answered smoothly, not even pausing.

A short silence passed over the rivals. Aria dimly wondered why she hadn't just made a break for it when she remembered that he was much faster than she in the speed department. Sometimes she just hates herself for being so short and physically weak.

She looked discreetly at the dark haired Slytherin beside her. He was taller than her but shorter by an inch compared to Jacob. His dark hair was messy and untamable. He was wearing muggle jeans and t-shirt, one of the few Slytherin's who does so. His face was rugged and she didn't understand why her thought strayed to what color his eyes were.

"So, Whitlock," he spoke. "Weird seeing you _alone_ in Hogsmeade of all places." He emphasized the 'alone'. It was common knowledge that the only time Aria Whitlock is ever alone is when she's in her dorm, the library, or in the Prefect's Bathroom. Yeah, her friends were that overprotective of her.

The reason? That is a classified information to be told later on.

"For your information, Aurion," she looked sharply at him. "I was with Jake and the others. I just had to go to a detour, that's why you found me, as you say, alone in Hogsmeade of all places."

"Ah, Alexander," there was a note of bitterness in his tone but she waved it off. "You two out in a date?"

"No," she scrunched her nose at that. "Really, we may have dated before but our relationship ended months back. Heck, years even." She shook her head. "What's it to you, anyway?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just thinking how embarrassing it must have been for Alexander for his date to ditch him for books." He glanced sharply at the package she was carrying.

"It wasn't even a date. And if it was," Aria rolled her eyes and then sneered at the boy. "Unlike you, Aurion," she said. "I don't just ditch my date."

"You think I ditch my dates?" he looked at her, mock shock. "Me? Oh, how you wound me, Whitlock." But his smirk says otherwise.

"Doubtful," Aria snorted and walked faster.

"What's got you in a hurry?" he asked.

"Nothing." Was her quick answer.

"Really?" he was dubious. "I can see that it's obviously something."

"Well, if you see such," she said. "Then, leave me alone and don't bother me."

"I'm not even bothering you." he said. "I'm simply conversing with a year mate."

"In my books, Aurion," she glared at him. "That is bothering me."

And too later than she would've liked, they were already in front of the Three Broomsticks. She gave a sigh of relief but her smile faltered when he reached out the doorknob and opened the place. He entered and she mechanically followed.

"Ah! Such a coincidence that the two of us are going to the same place, eh?" he said.

"Sod off, Aurion!" and she stomped towards her friends. He heard his chuckle and an order of butterbeer at Madame Rosmerta before she left to search for her friends.

She found them on a far off corner, near the window. Cate was the first one to see her. She waved at her to come closer. The rest looked up to see one angry Whitlock. All they had to do is look behind her, towards the counter where one Achilles Aurion sat and they'd figure out the reason for her anger.

When she had stomped her way there and sat beside Jacob – who had spared her a seat – she let out a shaky growl. It was Cate who proved that she is fit to be a Gryffindor when she asked what was wrong.

"Aurion."

"Ah . . ."

That was all they need. It was well-known throughout Sixth year – and possibly fifth or fourth year, too (and if the other years had informed the younger years, them too) – about the duos animosity against each other. Truth be told, their rivalry started on their first year. Specifically, it was during their first Flying lesson. Aria has Aerophobia and Achilles flaunted his talent. And ever since then, she found herself dubbed _**Second Best.**_

"Don't be so tense, Aria." Courtney said. "If you let him get to you, it's like admitting defeat."

And with that, Aria straightened her posture and looked forward nonchalantly. No way was she losing to him again. She heard chuckles from her friends and it was obvious they followed her train of thought. She let out a small laugh with them. It wasn't the time to be bothered with Aurion.

Oh no, she won't. She was here with her friends to let loose. She'd cool down for now.

And tomorrow, she'll start planning to beat that Bastard down.

* * *

**Meaning of the Names:**

**Achilles** - Honestly? Haven't you read about his myth.

[ _3 syll._ ac-hil-les, ach-ill-es ] The baby boy name Achilles is pronounced in English as ahKIHLiyZ †. Achilles is an English, German, and Latinized name of Old Greek origin. **The meaning of Achilles is _pain; lipless_**

**Leopold**

The first part is related to the Latin word "_Leo_", meaning lion (Although some say the first part is related to Old High German "_liut_" meaning "_people_"). The Germanic peoples had no word for "_lion_" as they weren't aware of the existence of lions until they established contacts with the Romans. The second part is of Germanic origin and means "_brave_", compare "_bold_". The name hence originally meant something close to "_as brave as a lion_"

**Aurion comes from the Greek _morning_**


End file.
